Babysitting the Avengers? Good Luck!
by TheKeeperOfMythAndLegend
Summary: Based loosely on what really happened with my best friend, little sister, and I. The Avengers and Loki have been turned into six year olds, how are they supposed to turn back with babysitters watching their every move?T for minor cursing. Chapter 4 up now!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This all belongs to Marvel except the plot which really happened, and the babysitters.

Fury took a last glance around the living room of Stark Tower before turning to the two teenage girls.

"Now both of you have my cell number, Mrs. Potts cell number, and Agent Coulson's cell number, so feel free to call if you feel that they have gotten out of hand. If they even sneeze in a way you don't like call. Got It?"

The older of the two, Katie or something like that rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Chill dude they're just a couple of six year olds how bad could they be? We'll play some games, feed them, and put them to bed, we have done this before." She said in annoyance.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Fury said before walking out.

"What's his problem?" the other asked.

"Don't know, but he sure is creepy with that eye patch and all."

"I know right?" Katie's friend replied with a shudder, "so what are we supposed to do with them?" she asked gesturing to the six, six year olds who were watching them warily.

"I told Mr. Fury that we would play with them, feed them, and put them to bed."

"Ok so you go get the games and I'll watch them."

"Kay." Katie replied as she headed to the door."

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes until one of the kids piped up.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Megan, what's you guys names?" Megan replied as she crouched down to their eyelevel.

"My name's Steve, that's Thor, his brother Loki, Tony, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce." He said pointing to each in turn.

"It's very nice to meet you guys." Megan said with a smile and tone reserved for children.

"What are we going to do?" the redhead girl, Natasha, asked.

"Well we are going to first play some games, maybe draw and watch some TV. and then we're going to eat and go to bed. How does that sound?"

"That sounds marvelous!" Thor shouted in glee as the others gave him looks of varying exasperation.

'_What kind of six year old uses the word marvelous in a sentence?'_ Megan wondered as she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" She shouted.

"It's me Megan can you open the door?" Katie replied.

"Hold on I'm coming! You guys stay here." Megan told them as she disappeared down the hall.

As soon as she was out of sight Tony wheeled on Loki.

"Okay what's the big idea, turning us into six year olds?" he demanded, his face scrunched in anger.

Loki looked at him with an expression of indifference on his face.

"You actually think that I would go through the trouble to cast a deaging spell not only on you five, but myself in the process?"

"He has a point there Stark." Steve admitted after thinking it over, "we all know that Loki is too smart to hit himself with his own spell."

"If he didn't then who did?" Natasha wondered aloud.

"It could have been a number of enemies, both mine and yours, but I believe we can narrow down the list. Who besides me have you engaged in battle with in the past week that posses the magical skill to do this?" Loki questioned.

"Well we've fought Makelith on Monday, and Amora and her goon yesterday." Steve answered counting off the villains on his fingers.

"And I had a disagreement with Amora yesterday." Loki exclaimed snapping his fingers as he did.

"Great, so now that we know whose responsible what are we going to do about it, and most importantly how are we going to do anything with those two around?" Clint inquired gesturing with his thumb to the two girls who were currently setting up games and other entertainment on the table.

"I have an idea." Thor stated, "Brother do you remember when we were young, and Father and Mother left us in the care of two nursemaids?"

Loki grinned at the memory.

"Indeed I do Brother; it is hard to forget how angry Father was with us when they returned, are you suggesting that we do the same to these two mortals?"

"Indeed I am."

"Wait what are you suggesting Thor?" Tony asked worryingly, not at all liking the look on the Liesmith's face.

"A way to ensure that the maiden's will not get in the way while we locate Amora."

"Okay just was wondering, anyone else have a sinking feeling about this, anyone?" Tony questioned rhetorically as he rubbed his hands together anxiously.

"Thor, what exactly is the plan?" Bruce asked, a tinge of green at the tips of his ear belaying his calm exterior.

"Well friend Hulk, this is the plan…"

"Are you in possession of any eights Natasha?" Thor questioned as he tried to keep his cards from falling from his hands.

"Go fish." The redhead replied bored while resting her head on hand wearily.

Katie looked at the little girl in concern as the blonde happily pulled a card from the top of the deck.

"Hey 'Tasha, as you feeling okay?" She asked placing her cards face down in front of herself.

"My head kinda hurts." Natasha admitted her face scrunched in pain, prompting a pitying look from the others.

Sighing Katie slowly got to her feet.

"Come on sweetie let's see if there's any medicine for you to take."

"Okay." She mumbled laying her cards face down except for an eight.

'_There's the signal.' _Loki thought before pulling a snakeskin from his pocket, and walking towards the remaining babysitter.

"Megan, look what I got!" He exclaimed proudly shoving the dried skin in her face hoping his theory would prove correct.

He was not disappointed.

"EEKE!" Megan shrilled scooting back a few paces in order to get away from the offending object.

"What's the matter?" Loki asked innocently still holding the snake skin out to her.

"S-s-ss-snake!"

"Isn't it cool, my pet snake Stripes shed that a couple of days ago, and I let Loki have it." Tony told her proudly, throwing an arm around Loki shoulders looking to all the world like the best of friends.

"Hey! Why don't you go get Stripes so he can play too Tony!" Steve called out.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" Tony shouted as he sprinted to his 'room'.

"Tony why don't you leave Stripes in his cage, and come sit back down." Megan suggested trying to put on a calm façade, but almost lost it when Loki turned and smiled at her.

'_Calm down Megan, they can smell fear, do-'_

"Hey Stripes' not in his cage!"

'_Oh shit.'_

**So now that the first chapter is done, what do you guys think? In real time this is what happened so far.**

**My friend and I were around eight or seven while my little sister was around four. My friend's and mine parents had left for his parent's anniversary dinner leaving us with three babysitters. The guy left after about ten minutes leaving us alone with the girls. We had started a game of Go Fish when I got a 'headache' and one for the girls got me some children Tylenol. We talked about my friend's corn snake for a bit and that's how we found out that one of them was afraid of snakes. My friend had a snakeskin in his pocket and was waving it in her face while I went to get the snake from his cage, and that's it for now, tune in again for more of the improbable story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG you guys are the best! 345 unique visitors, 6 reviews, 14 faves, and 22 alerts all in the matter of two days! I feel like I should give a huge thank you speech but something tells me that you want me to get off my soapbox and hurry up with the chapter, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer****: Lancaeriel Peredhil**** does not own anything but the memory of what happened and the babysitters, all the rest belongs to Stan Lee the creator of Marvel.**

**Loki: And thank Odin for that!**

**Me:*glomp***

**Loki: Hey! Somebody get this mortal off of me! **

**Me: Hehehehehe, Loki. Loki need hug. Loki.**

**Loki: Help! Thor!**

**Thor: Sorry brother, but I have been given the all mighty pop tarts provided that I give you no assistance in escaping. Also Lancaeriel apologizes for the nonexistence line breaks; she will try to make sure they show up this time.**

**Me: Sorry 'bout that folks!**

**/**

"KATIE!"

Natasha hid a smile as she heard Megan's frantic screech echo through the halls.

'_It seems that the boy's have everything under control.' _She thought as Katie, oblivious to her friend's dilemma sorted through the bottles of various liquid medicines.

"All these bottles and not one of them are for kids." She heard Katie mutter to herself in frustration.

She turned to ensure Katie was engrossed in finding the medicine before slipping out of the hall, there was no way she was going to let the boys have all the fun!

/

"Found him!" Clint heard Loki exclaim before the air was shattered with another piercing shriek.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Megan cried as she ran around the living room flailing her arms in a desperate attempt to rid her body of its unwanted scaly passenger that the god of mischief had magicked around her neck.

"Oh my god, that poor girl." A voice said at his shoulder.

"It seems that it wasn't only Loki causing the trouble on Asgard now does it?" Clint asked with a trace of humor in his voice as he turned to face his partner.

"Any trouble with Katie?"

She smirked, "If by trouble you mean looking doggedly for the nonexistent children's Advil then yes, though I'm sure Pepper won't appreciate the fact that her carefully alphabetized medical system has been tampered with."

"You know she'll blame Stark anyway."

"True, so what's been going on, on your end?"

He sighed, "Well, Loki, Stark, and Thor have been taking turns terrorizing Megan with the snake skin, and now the snake that Loki has conjured up, while Bruce is trying his best not to Hulk out, and Cap looks like he either wants to save the damsel in distress or join in on the fun."

"Seems like you boys have got it all under control so far, so where are we going to put her?" 'Tasha asked ready to start the next phase of the plan.

"I think Thor said something about locking her in the guest bathroom or something like that." Bruce called over from his corner.

"What?" Megan shrieked in confusion, momentarily forgetting the reptile around her neck.

"For Asgard!" Thor hollered as he took advantage of her lapse in attentiveness to tackle her to the ground.

"Get off me you devil spawn!" she hollered clearly at the end of her patients.

"Did you hear that brother? She called us devil spawn!" Loki cried gleefully.

"Ah it doth bring back so many happy memories."Thor replied with a blissful smile.

"What kind of six year old says doth?"

"Obviously that one." Tony pointed out in a bored tone.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Megan wailed as Thor and Loki happily dangled the snake in her face while shouting something in Celtic, apparently whoever babysat the two gods when they were younger probably had either a high tolerance for crazy or an unbreakable playpen.

"Where to start?" Bruce asked passively from his corner.

"KATIE!"

"Oh shut up you mewling quim!" Natasha snapped at her, startling everyone into silence,

"Quim?" everyone asked in unison

"Never mind that, what's important is that we put her up somewhere, and then up deal with Katie, so any suggestions? Thor, didn't you say something about a bathroom?"

"Aye lady 'Tasha. When my brother and I were young we had locked a nurse inside one of the more out of the way chamber rooms, and she was not discovered until… Loki when was she discovered."

Loki's eyes widened, "I think we may have to make a quick visit home after this is done."

"Okay peoples! Let's get this girl into the bathroom and find Katie!" Tony said rubbing his hands energetically.

/

Katie sighed, after fifteen minutes of looking for the blasted children's Advil she turned around to find Natasha missing.

"Where in the world is she?" Katie muttered to herself as she wandered down yet another barren hallway. Honestly the floor wasn't that big and the elevator buttons were too high for someone of the girl's stature to reach.

"Maybe Megan can find her." She muttered to herself as she turned at a random corner only to see her best friend being thrown like a sack of potatoes into a room by the blonde six year old, Thor his name was while the others just looked on. She was contemplating on turning tail and running when Natasha turned to see her.

"Looks like I found Katie." The little girl said a gun clearly in her hands.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

**/**

**Oh poor Katie I feel bad for her, oh well looks like Natasha found her gun. Sorry if the ending is fail guys, I considered leaving it with just Tony but I had already had a goal in mind and wanted to reach it. Thank you guys again for the kind reviews, please keep them coming, Loki plushies to all those who reviewed! Next chapter will be longer I swear!**

**Ta Ta For Now!**

**~Morgan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the delay but all my teachers decided to give us projects and exams for the last two weeks and apparently my AP World teacher thought it would be nice to give us a huge packet in quality not quanity. Sorry this chapter it not so long but it should be updated more since today is the beginning of summer for me. So enjoy!**

**/**

"AHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD YOU SHOT MEGAN YOU SHOT MEGAN!" Katie screamed in panic

Loki groaned as he stopped his ears with his fingers.

'_Why must Midgarduian females screech so much? They sound like a band of __Bilgesnipe.' _he thought.

"Will you shut up?" the archer hollered trying to be heard over the sound of her panic, "We didn't shoot your friend!"

"B- but you have a gun! What kind of six year old has a gun?"

"Well-"

"Shut up Tony!" came a muffled yell through the bathroom door.

"Megan is that you?" Katie hollered.

"Call the suit!"

"What did you say?" Katie yelled pushing through the six year olds to press her face against the bathroom door.

"I said call the suit, and don't turn you back on them for one minute!" Megan ordered.

"Yeah about that…"

Megan sighed, "They ran didn't they?"

"Yep."

**Linebreak**

"Stop! Stop!" Steve commanded as they rounded yet another corner.

"What is it?" Tony panted grateful for the rest.

"We need to figure out what to do about Katie, we just can't tell her who we really are!"

"Okay then Capsicle what do you suggest we do then?"

Everyone turned to the captian who in turn turned to Loki.

"What?" he asked when he noticed everyone looking at him.

"Well you are the one who came up with the plan in the first place, don't give me that look we all know that Thor couldn't of done half of these things in the first place unless he had help." Steve said at the reproachful look Loki gave him.

Loki sighed in acceptance, "What we do next all in all depends on what you are willing to do to keep her out of the way."

"We're not killing her." Steve, Tony, and Bruce chorused.

"Did I say anything about killing? No, so shut up and listen, when we were younger Thor and I had chased the Nurse onto the roof by me using my magic to create an allusion of an inferno in the hallway, but that was because she was an especially stubborn one, but I'm sure we will not need to go to such drastic measures with this one."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Clint demanded.

"That's what I'm wondering too." A new voice came from over their head.

**/**

**Okay so I now officially have no idea where this story is going so I'm just going to roll with it and hope it doesn't bomb. Thank you everyone who have read so far and look for a new chapter sometime next week or tomorrow. So bye for now and have a great summer!**

**~Morgan**


	4. Chapter 4

***Pops out from behind a wall in full Loki aromr.* Hey guys! I'm- EEK! *Throws up magic shield to avoid random thrown objects.* Listen, just hear me out! Thank you. First of all I really meant to update, but I got really bad writers block, also I have Chinese class online so, nǐ hǎo! And umm, oh yeah! Thank you guys for all the faves, alerts, and reviews! It means so much to me to open up my inbox and see them. So here is my 809 word offering of thanks for you guys. Enjoy!**

The seven froze and slowly looked up to see a very unamused Agent Coulson looking down at them.

"Hey Phil old buddy old pal, what's up? Still seeing that cellist from Portland?" Tony asked rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What's up is that I got an alert saying that a certain God of Mischief was in the general area, so I came to check up on you guys, but it seems I was too late and Frosty here already made himself at home." Coulson said sending a distrustful look in the general direction of Loki who countered with a look of his own.

"Yah, well you checked up on us, and clearly we have it under control so thanks for dropping bye, don't let the door hit you on the way out." Tony said as he pushed against Coulson's claves propelling him to the elevator.

Coulson rolled his eyes and pressed the button for the elevator when a shrill shrike echoed throughout the floor.

"What was that?" Coulson asked in a tone of voice that screamed 'tell me now or you'll be sorry'.

"It seems that our babysitter has wandered into my room." Natasha answered nonplussed.

Her teammates gave her various questioning looks all thinking they would never enter the redhead's room while Coulson just shook his head and stalked down the hall.

They all sat in silence for a while until Thor suddenly turned on Loki.

"Brother! Does the Son of Coul know of your origins?"

Loki shot him a questioning glare as if he wasn't sure whether to punch him or answer him.

"No, only the Allfather, the Allmother, Heimdall, you, and some select members of the court know of my true parentage. Why do you ask?"

"Because he called you Frosty. Sound familiar?"

Loki's eyes widened in understanding.

"Hey don't leave us in the dark here!" Tony complained, "What's going on, what's so important about Coulson calling Reindeer Games here Frosty, which totally ties in with my Christmas theme by the way, and what do you mean true parentage?"

The two brothers exchanged looks before Thor answered.

"As you know Loki is my adopted brother, but he is not one of Asgard. He is a member of a race called Jotun's or more commonly known as Frost Giants."

"But you're so tiny." Tony stated oblivious to the eye rolls he was getting.

"I was a runt." Loki ground out.

"So what you're saying is that Coulson isn't really Coulson, but someone in disguise?" Bruce asked before Tony got himself hurt.

"Precisely, and I think we know who that someone is." Loki replied.

"Amora." Thor hissed.

"Great! Just great what are we supposed to do against an adult sorceress, when we're the minivengers?" Clint ranted.

"I believe I have an idea Barton, but I believe you may not like it." Loki warned.

"Out with it Jack Frost! Anything's better than waiting around for the mistress of evil to finish us off!" Tony exclaimed running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Well I was thinking we could…"

"Wait a second, if you are thinking about uttering the words 'split up' you really do have a box of cats for brains." Bruce warned.

Loki just gave him a look.

"Ugh! Bad idea, bad idea." Tony groaned.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any great ideas Stark."

"Look, Loki, Loki-Chan, Lokimister, The Lokinator; I don't know how splitting up works in Asgard, or wherever you're from, but here it has a high percentage of certain death."

"I was actually thinking that we would split up into groups so we can collect weapons for your information. It would be suicide for any of us to approach Amora in this state."

"Oh, well then. Umm what groups were you planning on splitting us into?" Steve asked.

"It would depend, do you still plan on running." Loki questioned.

"Heck no." Was the unanimous reply.

" groups I was thinking of were Steve and Thor, Clint and Natasha, and Tony and Bruce with myself."

"How can we trust you to not harm them without Thor around?" Steve demanded.

"You can't, but your assurance can be that I have no wish to anger the green beast again." Loki replied with a rueful smile.

"Well that settles that! Come on you guys, let's go do science!" Tony cheered gleefully grabbing Bruce's and Loki's wrists and dragging them in the direction of his private elevator leaving the others staring at them with stunned expressions.

"You heard the man, lets split up, Thor, you and I will take the stairs, Natasha, you and." Steve stopped as he watched the two assassins crawl into the vent, "Well I guess it's just you and me now Thor."

"Then let us go friend Rogers! Stairs ho!" the blonde shouted dragging a bemused Capitan America behind him.

**So umm, what did you think? I mean I did work hard on this and all so reviews are much appreciated criticism too, but flames will be used to set fire to the rain. Also the credit for the minivengers reference goes to loki- dokey.**


	5. Chapter 5

**H-h-hey you guys, before you try to kill me for not updating just let me say this. OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BECAUSE I WAS TOO LAZY AND WANTED TO TRY AND MAKE IT LONGER! Now that that's out of the way I sadly inform you that this will be the last chapter for a long while because school starts in 10 days and I need to finish my homework, I may have a long one shot for you Hetalia lovers later on that I need to type up but you guys have jokerfangirl12 and all her friends to thank for giving me the boost to write this chapter otherwise you wouldn't of had anything. Also thank you guys for the 51 reviews here's to 51 more!**

Bruce sighed as he watched Loki from the corner of his eye as Tony tinkered with a miniature ironman suit, the reason why he had one was beyond him and he was pretty sure he didn't want to know the answer.

"So." Loki said breaking the silence.

"So." He replied wondering if the conversation was going to go anywhere.

"So I was wondering, it's just a random thought mind you nothing important really."

"You're rambling."

"Excuse me?"

You're rambling, there's nothing that annoys me more than people who ramble." Bruce explained more amused than annoyed, it was interesting to see the godling acting so human.

"Oh, I apologize." Loki said suddenly finding his hands very interesting.

Bruce stared quizzically over at him as he tried to figure out what had him so wound up, and then it hit him. Loki was scared of him! The idea of Loki the guy who almost took over the world being scared stiff of little old Bruce Banner snapping at him for rambling was a welcomed change from people being scared of the Hulk and ignoring the person who housed him.

"I'm not going to jackhammer you into the ground for rambling if that's what you're thinking." He assured him grinning gently when Loki started at his voice.

"Well excuse me if I'm a little on edge, it was the Hulk that flung me around like a rag doll. In my experience it's easier to stay alive when you do not anger the one that keeps the beast at bay." Loki replied with a tense smile.

"Well you don't have to worry about him coming after you this time, today you're an honorary avenger and in the Hulk's and my book that makes you okay."

Loki ducked his head to hide his expression, but not before Bruce caught a glimmer of surprise and something that could only be described as happiness.

"Hey Tony, you need any help over there?" he called over as he watched his fellow scientist struggling with the task of correcting the wiring as he propped up the heavy chest plate.

"Sure." Tony ground out from under its weight.

Sliding off his perch Bruce grabbed some wire strippers that Tony had probably neglected to grab and positioned himself to help keep the plate off Tony while still leaving his hands free if he needed any help.

"So."

"Why are all the conversations I'm having are starting with so, so far today." Bruce mused.

"Well sorry that it's the perfect precursor to any conversation." Tony replied sarcastically.

"So what were you going to say before I went on my so rant?"

"I heard you talking to Loki."

"Yah, what's it to you?" Bruce asked surprising himself with his readiness to defend his new comrade.

"You're right you know, about him being an honorary avenger. I wonder if after today we can convince him to actually join."

Bruce gave him a questioning look, "What's with the change of heart?"

"I don't know, it's just that I'm a sucker for sob stories, and something tells me there's a whole lot more to his adoption than he let on."

"That it?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow.

"And he's not such a bad guy to hang out with when he's not trying to enslave the human race and throwing me out of windows and all." Tony said sheepishly rubbing his neck.

Bruce totally understood, it was a surreal feeling befriending your mortal enemy.

"Well if we're going to convince him to join we might as well start treating him like a teammate."

Tony grinned, "Hey Loki!"

Loki's head shot up in surprise.

"Yes?"

"Wanna help us get this thing ready? We could sure use the teamwork."

"Sure I'll help." Loki said making his way over to the assembly station with a ghost of a smile on his lips as he silently rolled the word teamwork around in his head finding he liked the weight of it.

**/**

Coulson sighed as he made his way into Natasha's' room.

'_Leave it to her to booby-trap her room.' _He thought shaking his head as he carefully stepped over numerous trip wires and pressure plates making his way towards the center of the room.

Once there he looked around for the unlucky babysitter and was almost concerned for lack of said babysitter until he glanced up to see the poor girl swinging in a suspended net looking up at the ceiling as if contemplating what events in her life had been so horrific that she was being punished with seven of the devils spawn.

"Umm, excuse me miss, miss down here." Coulson said waving his hand to get her attention.

"Who are you?" Katie asked hoping he was here to get her down and not throw one of those kids at her.

"I'm Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. , you and your friend were supposed to call me if there was any problems."

"Well I'm sorry Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. , we were a little preoccupied with the snake, and the girl with the gun, and the fact that my best friend was hogtied and thrown in a random room, by some six year olds, six year olds that have super human strength and magic powers, super human strength and magic powers that might I mention was not included in the job description mister! How would you like it if you were given those, those devil spawn to look after without any warning, huh, how'd you like that? Answer me!" Katie shrieked as she finally had a mental breakdown.

"Miss I'm sorry they were unruly but I deal with them on an everyday basis so none of that comes as a surprise to me." Coulson with no smugness whatsoever as he glanced around for a knife to cut the ropes with as he certainly did not preen under Katie's awed stare, nope no preening from that guy.

"Now if I were you I would invest in some upper arm strength." Coulson advised as he triumphantly held up a serrated knife.

"And if I were you I would invest in some observation skills mortal." A snide voice rang out before everything went black.

**Whoa! Coulson is really Coulson! Wasn't planning to make him himself until I read a review by Chillygaze the warrior and it made me stop and think. Don't you just love awkward Loki? Please r&r. Peace love and Avengers!**


End file.
